HTF School Problem
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: Nuevo año, nuevos problemas que envuelven a este grupo de estudiantes Advertencias: Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

HTF School problem

**parejas principales serán : Shifty x Lifty, Splendid x Flippy/Fliqpy, Handy x The mole, Lumpy x Russell, Sniffles x Nutty, Lifty x Splendid x Splendont**

**PD: FLAKY ES HOMBRE LPM!**

Caminaba lo mas rápido posible para no toparse con el acosador de su hermano, sabia bien que si se lo llegaba a encontrar seria su fin, ya que Shifty era muy posesivo con su gemelo y de seguro lo obligaría a hablar sobre lo sucedido, Lifty siguió corriendo, quería llegar al instituto lo mas rápido posible antes de verlo, si lo lograba, podría perderse entre la multitud e ignorarlo completamente el resto del día...

* * *

Tanteo con cuidado el parche en su ojo y se dispuso a tocar la puerta, le agradaba la idea de que Lumpy se preocupara por el, pero últimamente, en las vacaciones, se había vuelto un tanto irritante, ya que siempre queria saber su estado y cosas por el estilo

-Russell! -dijo alegremente aquel alto peliazul, mientras abrazaba al pirata que rogaba porque no hiciera esa pregunta, otra vez -y como..

-Oh! vamonos ya...no quiero llegar tarde al instituto en el primer día JA! _que bueno..me salve_

y tomando al peliazul de la mano salio corriendo, no muy parido debido a sus ''piernas'' de madera, aquello preocupo a Lumpy, quien lo tomo en brazos, haciendo que el pirata se sonrojara notoriamente

-que haces?!

-no llegaras muy lejos si sigues corriendo en tu estado, acostúmbrate primero a ellas.

A Russell no le quedaba mas remedio que resignarse ya que sabia, que hiciera lo que hiciera Lumpy siempre terminaba convenciéndolo

* * *

Lifty vio a su hermano correr hacia el, con esa aura asesina que caracteriza al mayor cuando se enoja, sintio un fuerte apreton en su hombro, era su fin

-Así que...dime ''hermanito -dijo con sorna aquel peliverde notoriamente molesto, y celoso - ¿Porque estabas abrazando a Petunia? ¿ya no me amas a mi? me voy dos días y te consigues una perra ¡JA!

-N-no S-Shifty! e..estas malinterpretando las cosas! -Las palabras no le salían bien, solo con mucho esfuerzo lograba articular, y el semblante de asesino que tenia su hermano en ese momento no ayudaba mucho -Y-yo le..estaba ayudando..

-Y porque en NUESTRA casa? -Shifty, siempre mas fuerte, tomo de los brazos a Lifty mientras lo golpeaba sin piedad, en un ataque de celos, mientras su hermano, llorando trataba de huir, siempre era asi, en la calle, en su casa ¿y ahora en el instituto?

-Basta! -La peliazul logro separar a los gemelos de un fuerte empujón

Lifty, en el suelo, trato de incorporarse, pero el dolor no le permitía moverse

-Mira quien a aparecido, la perra de mi hermano ¡ja! -Shifty la miro de reojo, acomodándose el sombrero, tomo a Lifty de los brazos colocandolo en su hombro -No te le vuelvas a acercar a MI hermano ¿entendiste loca?

Petunia quiso golpearlo, no por los insultos, sino por la forma de ser tan posesivo con su hermano, pero fue detenido por un chico alto, con cabello naranja y un casco de obrero, sin manos, que intentaba retener a su novia para que esta no fuera a matar al mayor de los gemelos

-Ya..Petunia..déjalos, los gemelos Raccoon son así..

* * *

´´_que retraído eres bastardo! me das lastima''_

-Tsk...cállate! no arruinaras este año escolar Fliqpy! -decía el peliverde, a su otra personalidad

''_es gracioso ¿sabes porque? porque yo puedo hacer lo que quiero!'' _Aquella horrible voz en su interior se rió, provocandole un dolor de cabeza a Flippy, quien mareado, decidió sentarse en una banca del parque, aun tenia tiempo de llegar al instituto ¿no?

_''Ja..que marica eres''_

-por favor cállate! -grito, haciendo que toda la gente que pasaba por ay se le quedara viendo raro, obviamente

''_Tu no perteneces a esta ciudad y lo sabes, regresa a la guerra, eres un soldado ¿ o un marica?''_

Flippy se incorporo lentamente, tomo sus libros y camino al instituto _cállate Fliqpy, no volverás a salir..._

* * *

Shifty llego al instituto con su hermano en el hombro, cruzo los pasillos a toda prisa hasta encontrar un lugar ''privado'' : el baño

-Por favor Shifty! perdón..ya! suéltame

-Hermano..sabes que conmigo no se juega -el mayor tomo la cabeza de Lifty y lo acerco a el, eliminando la distancia con un salvaje beso, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar

-Estas loco...-se limpio la sangre de la boca e intento incorporarse, siendo atrapado -nuevamente- por su gemelo cabreado

-Si eres obediente no te dolerá tanto amor...- dicho eso se desiso de su pantalón, y el de su hermano, no pensaba ser gentil con el, debía aprender que el le pertenecía únicamente a el

-Por favor ahora...ahora no ...ngh..

-Te haré gemir hasta el cansancio hermanito...es tu castigo, luego me encargare de la loca esa

Lifty abrió la boca para gritar, pero fue interrumpido por Shifty, quien lo había tomado del cuello, obligandolo a lamer su miembro

-ngh...-Shifty seguía envistiendo la boca de su hermano mientras intentaba acomodarse en el estrecho lugar, le encantaba someter a Lifty, hacerlo llorar de puro placer, viendo como su esencia caía por las comisuras de los labios de su gemelo, era un hermoso espectaculo para el mayor.

Lifty, termino tragando aquella blanquecina y exquisita esencia, había vuelto a caer en ese horrible pecado llamado incesto, pero a el le gustaba y lo disfrutaba, muy en el fondo.

El peliverde hubiese seguido sometiendo a su hermano, pero el sonido de la campana le indico que quedaba poco tiempo para llegar a sus respectivas clases

Ambos hermanos se acomodaron el pantalón y salieron del baño, esperando a que nadie los viera, se besaron, para luego separarse e irse a su aula

* * *

Flippy corrió cruzando corredores y empujando gente solo para lograr llegar a tiempo a su clase ''_que idiota, llegaras tarde..déjame salir''_, al estar distraído en sus pensamientos, el peliverde no noto la presencia de alguien con quien choco

-tsk...perdona- Flippy levanto la cabeza y pudo ver a aquel chico con mas detalle: su cabello azul, su traje deportivo con una ''S'' en medio y ¿un antifaz rojo?

-oh! lo siento no te vi -dijo gentilmente aquel peliazul -¿y tu nombre es...?

-F-Flippy..-dijo algo nervioso y ¿sonrojado? ''_mira que patético ya te enamoraste? JA!''_

_-_yo me llamo Splendid, un gusto Flipp! -dicho esto el peliazul se fue directo a su clase, siendo seguido por el militar

-Vas a esta..a esta clase? -pregunto, sin apartar la mirada de sus libros

-Oh si si! tu igual?

Flippy asintió con la cabeza

-Oh genial! -dijo emocionado mientras abría la puerta dejando ver a mucha gente un tanto extraña, entre ellos un chico vestido de pirata, un nerd obsesionado con su granja de hormigas, una chica de pelo morado que estaba hablando con ¿un pepinillo? y un chico con los ojos desorbitados comiendo dulces sin cesar, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al peliazul fue un chico que traía un antifaz en su cara, estaba en un rincón siendo ¿regañado? ¿abusado? por su gemelo quien en lo único que se diferenciaba de el otro, era en que el traía un sombrero, aquel chico se veía tan inocente, Splendid se sintió mal por la forma en la que su hermano lo trataba, así que decidió acercarse

-Umm..hola ¿son nuevos? -ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse con el peliazul -je...supongo que si ¿bueno y como se llaman?

Shifty miro a Lifty quien tenia la cabeza gacha, no quería hacer contacto visual ni con su hermano ni con el chico de la cinta

-Yo soy Shifty, y el..-dijo acercando a Lifty hacia el con fuerza- es mi hermano Lifty - el menor solo le atino a despegarse de su hermano y débilmente saludar, pero eso solo hizo que a Splendid le interesara mas, así que tomo al peliverde de la mano obligandolo a levantarse notando algo inusual en su rostro: en la comisura de sus labios, habían rastros de algo blanco.._semen? no, no puede ser_ pensó mientras salia de su asombro

Shifty le dirigió una mirada asesina a Splendid, haciéndole entender que no debía meterse en ese asunto. Pero Splendid era tan terco..

-Que tienes en la cara? -pregunto curioso

-Nada que a ti te importe- dijo cortante el mayor de los peliverde

* * *

-Cálmate Petunia por favor! -Handy no podía hacer nada mas que ver a su novia dar vueltas, pensando como torturar a Shifty, estaba furiosa y no es que a ella le gustara Lifty, pero ella era una chica que odiaba las injusticias

El obrero decidió rendirse, e irse, ya iba entrando tarde, pero ser amigo del rector le ayudaba mucho en casos como estos, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta chocar con un chico de cabello morado y gruesas gafas

-oh lo lamento por favordisculpa ..- el chico de las gafas se levanto lentamente seguido por Handy quien intentaba recuperar su bolsa

-discúlpame tu, por no verte

-no te preocupes -aquel chico sonrió, tanteo un poco en la camisa de Handy, como queriendo encontrar algo -ugh..

-¿sucede algo? -Handy no comprendía bien la situación ¿acaso aquel chico no podía ver?

* * *

_no no mierda mierda MIERDA! porque yo?! soy un chico! ademas estoy seguro que su hermano no dejara que me acerque a el MIERDA! maldito Lifty y sus...feromonas de ternura_, Splendid no podía pensar bien en ese momento, asi que ideo un plan..._Si..tiene que funcionar, yo se que el no es feliz con su hermano ¡se le nota con solo verlo! ¿pero que ocultaran?..._

-Splendid! -Flippy corría hacia su nuevo amigo, ignorando a su otra personalidad que se burlaba de el con maldad

-ah hola Flippy, ¿como te va?

-bien...oye ¿después de clases te gustaría ir al centro comercial _''¿que eres? un gay? dios me das tanta pena..''_ d-darán u-una función...d-de magia, sera como una fiesta

-Claro -dijo sonriendo el peliazul, mientras el militar se alejaba

* * *

-no quiero que seas así, no en publico -El peliverde miro a su hermano con cierto enojo, pero solo conseguía verse adorablemente violable

-hay hermanito, solo no te le acerques mucho a las personas! eres demasiado inocente y las personas podrían abusar de eso -tomo de la cintura a Lifty, apegandolo a el mientras le revolvía los cabellos

¿irónico no?

_Maldito bipolar...no puedo enojarme contigo _pensó, mientras se separaba de su gemelo y lo arrastraba para llevarlo al festival

Shifty vio que Petunia se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban ahora, y no tenia ánimos de discutir con ella en este momento, menos ahora que ya se había vuelto a ''reconciliar'' con su hermano

-Heeeey Lifty! - la peliazul se acerco a los gemelos y tomo a Lifty del brazo, quien miro a Shifty, horrorizado por la situación, el peliverde se negó y abrazo a su hermano tomándolo por la cintura. Shifty sonrio victorioso mientras miraba a Petunia de mala manera

-Lifty no quiere ir, déjalo...

-No eres su líder, ademas, en esos días que estuviste fuera, el era autónomo, ¿porque ahora no lo seria? mira como tienes a tu hermano! abre los ojos maldito

Lifty no podía hacer nada, si apoyaba a Shifty perdería a Petunia y si se iba con Petunia Shifty lo castigaría

Shifty se había vuelto a cabrear ¿y quien las tendria que pagar? Lifty

-Asi que en mi ausencia ¿te divertiste mucho? - Hay estaba otra vez el Shifty que asesinaría a alguien con la mirada ,tomo bruscamente a Lifty del brazo y se fue en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía

-Shifty, por favor..quiero ir al festival! - Ok, Lifty parecía un niño de 5 años rogándole a su madre, ¿pero que mas podía hacer? su hermano lo sobreprotegia, abusaba de el, era celoso y algo bipolar, y el tenia que pagarlo todo, y aun así, no podía dejar de amarlo

-¿para que? -pregunto cortante

-para..pasar mas tiempo contigo - Sus propias palabras lo sonrojaron ¿enserio estaba bien? era raro, pero últimamente estaba siendo mas ''complaciente'' para su hermano...

* * *

**posh no se o3o este es mi primer fic en esta pagina :T ah y olvide mencionar que haya un pequeño OC en los personajes :I**


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy caminaba alegremente por la calle con Splendid a su lado, se sentía realmente feliz de que hubiese aceptado, cosa que rara vez alguien hacia, y menos alguien que acababas de conocer

-¿llegaste hace poco al pueblo?- pregunto de repente el alegre peliazul

Flippy abrió los ojos, asombrado un tanto nervioso _¿no puedo decirle que estuve en la guerra? ¿o si? ¿y si se asusta? _pensaba mientras comenzaba a sudar frió

-E-este...si

-Oh que bien, yo también...-Splendid sonrió amablemente, observando, no muy lejos las luces del festival de magia, emocionado, tomo a Flippy de la mano y salio corriendo en dirección al centro comercial, las acciones del peliazul sonrojaron notoriamente al militar, quien intentaba desviar la mirada, solo para no toparse con sus hermosos ojos azules

* * *

-A si? supongo que si es por eso aceptare hermano, pero si es para ver a Petunia ya sabes lo que te espera -Lifty sonrió por un momento, por lo bajo, rara vez Shifty aceptaba complacer alguna petición de su hermano, realmente se había sorprendido

Ambos peliverdes caminaron por el sendero del parque, la forma mas rápida de llegar al carnaval, Shifty como siempre, celando hasta la mas mínima mirada que le dedicaban a su hermano, quien solo trataba parecer distante, sin lograrlo obviamente

Splendid observo aquella escena, en la lejanía podía observar el comportamiento de cada hermano, pensando donde y cuando efectuar aquel plan para conquistar a su pequeño peliverde

* * *

Asintió por décima vez con su cabeza, mientras comía un pescado, regalo de su amigo peliazul

-Si Lumpy, si estoy bien

-Y no..-Lumpy fue callado por el dulce beso del pirata, quien lo miraba de manera tierna, y a la vez provocadora

-No, no me duelen las piernas- concluyo feliz, sentándose en la mesa del maestro donde se encontraba su amigo

Lumpy acaricio lentamente la mejilla del peliazul, con un aire protector le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ambos se incorporaron y decidieron salir del aula, siendo descubiertos por un chico pelirrojo con algo similar a caspa en su cabello

-Oh..i-interrumpo al-algo? -dijo en voz baja, sumamente nervioso

Ambos se miraron, sonrojados hasta las orejas negaron con la cabeza lentamente

-E-esta b-bien -dijo mientras miraba por la ventana el carnaval que comenzaba a ser mas notorio debido a que estaba oscureciendo

-Oh, y como te llamas?-pregunto con ternura Lumpy, mientras posicionaba su mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo

-F-flaky- dijo en un chillido casi inaudible -Y u-usted? - Al parecer era un chico muy asustadizo, ya que se había puesto a llorar levemente mientras intentaba alejarse

-Yo soy Lumpy, soy el nuevo profesor de...-Confundido miro a Russell quien se encontraba detrás de el- de...?

-Historia -Concluyo el pirata felizmente

-Y a donde te diriges pequeño?

-A...Al f-festival -dijo Flaky señalando las luces en el centro comercial

Russell se amaba los festivales ¿y que mejor forma de celebrar que con Lumpy?

* * *

**Me quedo corto :c lo se**

**gracias por sus reviews! :33**


	3. Chapter 3

-Un carnaval! Vamos Lumpy por favoooor -Russell sacudía de la camisa a Lumpy quien intentaba mantenerse de pie

-Ok ok...vamos -Sonrió felizmente mientras tomaba al pirata de una mano, asiéndole un ademan a Flaky para que también lo siguiera

* * *

El espectáculo estaba por comenzar, los gemelos Raccoon acababan de llegar al lugar, aprovechando la situación para robar una que otra billetera, mientras Shifty buscaba desesperado un asiento, Lifty solo rogaba para que no le diesen ataques de celos a su gemelo

-Oh mira..allí!- tomo bruscamente de la mano a Lifty, haciéndolo sonrojar notoriamente, el lugar quedaba justo a un lado del espectáculo, de seguro el animador les pediría subir ''_por favor que eso no pase'' _rogaba el menor, mientras estudiaba con mas detalles a los chicos a su alrededor: A su lado se encontraban un chico peliazul y un chico vestido de militar, rápidamente reconoció a Splendid del salón de clases y la ''cordial'' bienvenida proporcionada por Shifty ''_Por Dios, que no se de cuenta...que no se de cuenta''_ pensaba nervioso mientras comenzaba a sudar, Shifty no paso por alto aquel detalle, buscando la causa de porque su hermano se encontraba así, noto instantáneamente al chico del traje azul, volvió su mirada a su gemelo, quien solo trataba de ignorar a ambos muchachos, siendo apresado por los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor en su cintura.

* * *

Cuddles sonrió amplia mente a su novia y su mejor amigo mientras se acomodaban en el tumulto de gente que había llegado al festival, quedando frente a frente con Toothy por un momento, cosa que sonrojo a ambos,inquietando a Giggles

-Cuddles..-el nombrado se dio la vuelta por un momento para ser recibido por un beso de parte de su novia,pero el rubio no correspondió esta vez, no se sentía bien, exacto, ya no sentía lo mismo por Giggles como hace años atrás, cuando eran solo niños jugando a los noviazgos

-uh..m-miren! la función ya va a comenzar - dijo de improvisto Thooty, solo para romper aquel silencio incomodo

* * *

Odiaba los carnavales, a su hermano y a casi media ciudad, era un chico frió, Splendont gustaba del silencio, y aquel alboroto solo lo hacia desesperarse mas, no era como Splendid, quien era alegre, aunque fuese un completo idiota, por eso prefería pasar la tarde en los corredores vacíos de la escuela, de vez en cuando escuchando una que otra conversación, suspiro mientras recordaba el porque debía asistir a esta escuela, odiaba ser quien cuidara de su hermano peliazul, aunque sin su ayuda de seguro ya hubiese hecho estallar el lugar.

* * *

Noto la presencia del peliverde a su lado, sonriendo para sus adentros, le toco el hombro con dulzura sobresaltándolo

-oh...disculpa, ¿me podrías acompañar al salón de clases un momento por favor?, necesito de tu ayuda

Lifty miro a su hermano, quien miraba cabreado al peliazul

-S-shifty...ya vuelvo, de todas formas debo ir por nuestros libros - salio del lugar, seguido de Splendid, quien solo pensaba en como convencer al peliverde.

Llegaron corriendo, para poder perder de vista a Shifty, entraron a la sala de clases sin siquiera mirarse, era hora, Splendid lo sabia, asi que rápidamente tomo de las muñecas al asustado ladrón, quien comenzó a gritar y lanzar insultos, aunque estos le salían débiles

-Que te pasa! Tu..pervertido!- Su hermano, ¿y ahora este chico? porque todos debían abusar de el?

Splendid hizo caso omiso a las suplicas e insultos dados por el peliverde, comenzando a lamer su cuello, dejando ver pequeñas marcas de viejas mordidas dadas por Shifty, el sonrojo de Lifty aumento cuando sintió la rodilla del héroe sobre su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir tímidamente, gemidos que, para los oídos del pelirrojo no pasaron desapercibidos, Splendid miro de mala manera a su hermano quien observaba divertido en la puerta la situación

-Vaya Splendid, sabia que eras un tonto, pero ¿un pervertido acosador? no conocía ese lado tuyo hermanito...-El peliazul lo miro molesto mientras se acercaba

Splendont tomo de mas muñecas a Lifty, haciendo soltar un grito de dolor

-Al menos déjame divertirme contigo ¿no? -El pelirrojo acerco al peliverde hacia el, besándolo con fuerza mientras que el solo derramaba pequeñas lagrimas debido a la humillación y la vergüenza.

Ambos hermanos se turnaban para besar a Lifty, a quien mantenían amarrado con un cinturón a uno de los asientos de la sala, lamiendo sus lagrimas y su cuello, mientras comenzaban a acariciar sus piernas

-Basta..por favor...-decía entre jadeos ¡Shifty de seguro lo mataría!

-No me digas que esto no te encanta...-decía de manera seductora aquel peliazul que mordía su oreja con delicadeza

Lifty abrio los ojos como platos al sentir a Splendont tocar su entrepierna, sonrojandolo y haciéndolo gemir

Shifty miro nuevamente su reloj, su hermano estaba tardando demasiado, empujando a la gente salio corriendo en busca de Lifty.

Llego al instituto, estaba vació, por un momento creyó que se habían ido cuando el no veía, pero un llanto conocido llamo la atención del peliverde, quien conforme se iba acercando al lugar, pudo oir como Lifty lo llamaba entre jadeos, ''_Si le ha hecho algo yo juro matare a ese maldito''_ se detuvo en la puerta, quería escuchar un poco antes de entrar

-Ya...cállate quieres? sabes que tu hermano no vendrá a salvarte esta vez

Lifty sonrojado y llorando, diviso al otro lado de la puerta una silueta muy familiar _''por favor que sea el''_ nunca, en toda su vida había querido tener a su hermano tan cerca suyo..

* * *

**Continuara ewe**

**de nuevo gracias a todos por los reviews ;W;**


	4. Chapter 4

Cruzo la puerta rápidamente, furioso al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano corrió hacia Splendont acuchillandole la mano con aquella navaja que Lifty le había regalado años atrás, dejandole una dolora cortada en la mano al pelirrojo, pensó en romperle las costillas a Splendid, quien se encontraba detrás suyo, con una cara de tranquilidad, pero la oportunidad se desvaneció al sentir que sus brazos habían sido amarrados con astucia a las varas de la ventana

-No te atrevas a tocarlo...tu! maldito- miro con odio a Splendont, que volvía a acercarse a su hermano

Splendid tomo por los cabellos a Lifty, haciéndolo gritar, mientras que Splendont colocaba su mano herida sobre su boca, obligandolo a tragar su sangre, el ladrón lloraba de vergüenza, si antes era horrible, ahora tener a su hermano hay, hacia que se volviese peor...

* * *

El pirata tomo de la mano a Lumpy y Flaky, mientras recorría el lugar con su novio y su nuevo amigo a rastras

-miren! -el peliazul señalaba pequeños aros para las orejas mientras jalaba a Lumpy de la camisa, como un ademan para que se lo comprara, el mayor asintio con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la nariz, cosa que no paso desapercibida para un grupo de señoras que cuchicheaban en una esquina, mientras alteradas comenzaron a gritar

-UN PEDOFILO! HAGAN ALGO DIOS MIO! ESTO ES PEDOFILIA! -El peliazul miro a Russell, viendo como su cara cambiaba a un semblante de horror por el alboroto causando por esas mujeres, la gente que transitaba por el lugar se quedo mirando, curiosa.

-N-no es lo que parece! -trato de explicar el pirata viendo como la policía llegaba al lugar y tomaban preso a Lumpy, mientras el lo veia con lagrimas en los ojos

Una de las señoras se le acerco, pero Russell no tenia ánimos de hablar, debía salvar a Lumpy, de un fuerte golpe y usando su garfio corto la mejilla de aquella señora, para luego tomar a Flaky e irse del lugar, debía ir a la casa del mayor por algunas cosas..

* * *

-¿que haces aquí? -pregunto el peliazul sin dejar de mirar su granja de hormigas

-buscar dulces -respondió Nutty alegremente

-no creo que aquí haya ninguno...

El peliverde se acerco a Sniffles, oliendo su delantal con cautela, como si buscase un tesoro

-O-oye...quítate, intento ver algo

Nutty paro sus movimientos y se levanto, mirando inmóvil al peliazul, se acercaba lentamente, obligandolo a retroceder hasta el punto de caer de su asiento ¿que se supone que estaba haciendo este chico?

* * *

Aquellos horribles besos y lamidas no se detenían, haciendo enfurecer mas al mayor, quien veía como su hermano lo miraba con un rostro suplicante, al borde de la desesperación, tiro,tiro los amarres con todas sus fuerzas, quebrándose un brazo, pero quedando satisfecho al ver que había podido liberarse, usando su brazo izquierdo golpeo al peliazul en la barbilla, haciéndole escupir un buche de sangre,cabreandolo.

-vaya, a alguien no le gusta ver a su hermanito así..pero dime, tu lo tratas igual, ¿cual es el problema?

* * *

**Me quedo...HORRIBLEMENTE CORTO D: lo se TnT pero es que tengo demasiados trabajos para mañana y antes estoy sacando tiempo para hacer esto :c pero lo compensare subiend capítulos mañana c:**


	5. Chapter 5

Splendid se rió. Nuevamente tomo al peliverde menor, atrayendolo a el, para lamerle la cara, asqueandolo.

En un rápido movimiento, Shifty logro liberar a su hermano, al verse sin posibilidades, solo le atino a empujar a ambos hermanos y huir, directamente hasta la puerta, con su gemelo tomado de una pierna.

A lo lejos, Lifty pudo oir risas, tal parece que sus pesadillas aun no acaban.

* * *

Comenzó a ver al pirata alejarse, supuso que tendría algún plan, Russell siempre tiene un plan.

Los policías lo sacaron a rastras del auto, no porque Lumpy pusiera resistencia, sino porque se había quedado profundamente dormido. Al despertar, se vio en una celda gris y desolada, observo por la mirilla, era de noche, ''que hermoso...'' pensó, sin darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba

* * *

-UN PEDOFILO! ¿entiendes lo que significa eso niño? -Russell daba vueltas mientras desesperado trataba de atinarle a la llave de la casa de su novio, sin lograrlo, se vio obligado a entrar por la ventana, arrastrando a Flaky.

-B-bueno..y-yo no e-entiendo muy bien..p-pero te aseguro que.. amigo n-no es eso! dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa débil

Russell no le tomo importancia a las palabras del muchacho, no le importaba absolutamente nada mas que sacar a Lumpy de ese detestable lugar.

-Lo encontré!- grito con alegría, al encontrar viejos documentos del peliazul

-¿Q-que es eso?

-son lo que necesitamos para salvar a Lumpy!- sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo a Flaky de la mano para comenzar a correr. Debía ir a hablar con Petunia.

* * *

-Mira esto! - dijo señalando un hermoso peluche con forma de castor

Handy sonrió, le encantaría poder abrazarla, pero no podía, era imposible y siempre lo fue.

-Oh! hehe es muy hermoso amor, pero no tanto como tu - sintió sus mejillas arder, al ver a Petunia abrazarle con mucho cariño

-Deja de pensar en eso

Caminaron hasta llegar al festival de magia, la noche adornaba con sus resplandecientes estrellas el lugar, hasta que la peliazul diviso una figura familiar en la lejanía...

* * *

**Alguien mateme c:**

**me quedo del asco ¿no? uwu**

**perdonar D': enserio estoy super atareada: exámenes, trabajos, posibles demandas TnT**


	6. Preview

**Hola o3o **

**bueno este NO es el capitulo del todo esta seria la..preview o algo así, por eso es taaan corto .w. el ''real'' lo subiré en la tarde cuando termine la tarea de matemáticas**

* * *

-Petunia! -el pirata se dirigía hacia su amiga corriendo mientras Flaky lo seguía asustado

-¿uh? -la peliazul volteo solo para chocar con el alocado pirata, que perdía la cordura minuto a minuto

Petunia se asusto al verlo de esa manera, suponiendo que algo le había pasado a Lumpy, ya que era raro verlos separados

-R-russell! ¿que te pasa? ¿donde esta Lumpy? -La chica al ver que el peliazul comenzaba a llorar decidió abrazarlo, poniendo celoso a Handy.

-Veras..-se rasco la nuca en señal de desesperación- larga historia, lo que es cierto es que esta en la cárcel

-Dios! ¿pero que hizo? ¿te hizo algo a ti?

-eehh..o exactamente, lo que sucede es que unas señoras lo acusaron de pedofilo y la policía lo llevo preso, es mas..creo que me están buscando a mi también

Petunia se sentó en una banca, seguida por todos, mientra intentaba tranquilizarse también

-P-pero te he traído esto -dijo sacando de sus bolsillos todos los documentos de Lumpy -son los documentos de custodia! y este..-dijo señalando a uno de los muchos papeles- es de custodia, donde dice que se hará cargo de mi! ¿l-lo ves? no hay delito! -dijo mientras reia nervioso

-Handy, levántate..debemos ir a hacer algo..

-Shifty...b-basta, ngh..-el menor de los peliverdes rogaba a su hermano que dejara de azotarlo con maldad en el vientre y espalda mientras que las lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos verdes, cansados y ya sin brillo

-hermanito...-dijo mientras se acercaba a reclamar aquellos lastimados labios que tanto amaba cortar - creo que no terminamos algo...

Lifty sintio su cuerpo arder de dolor al observar a su hermano embestirlo con malignidad, no le gustaba, tampoco le daba asco, simplemente ya solamente se sentia como un muñeco, algo desechable que podría ser reemplazado en cualquier momento, mientras que a Shifty se le diera la regalada gana.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTA: este capitulo solo se centrara en los mapachos~

* * *

Shifty se volvió a reír con malignidad mientras salia del interior de su hermano, lo dejo en la misma posición del comienzo, boca abajo.

Lifty trato de protestar, pero tuvo otros motivos para su preocupacion, dolor.

El mayor se reia de el, mientras que introducia el mango del latigo en su interior, de forma circular, el menor de los peliverdes lloraba en silencio mientras sentia como su ser se desmoronaba.

Ya no le importaba, casi nunca le importo, pero le dolia que su hermano huviese llegado a esos extremos. Aunque, casi nunca recordaba bien lo sucedido, cuando era drogado por el mismo Shifty, en su pecho tenia algunas cicatrices, fruto amargo de el ''amor'' del mayor, lo que había comenzado como un simple juego, se había convertido con el paso de los años en su propia tortura, siempre pendo que era su culpa, todo lo que le pasaba era debido a que el mismo había dejado que su hermano avanzase, ese era el precio a pagar por sus errores.

-Y Lif...ya sabes que si le dices a Splendid sobre esto, te ira mal -tomo los cabellos del menor, halandolos hacia arriba, mientras oia los quejidos de dolor de su hermano.

Lifty observo a su hermano, y recordo que gracias a el estaba bien, gracias a el, esos hermanos no le hicieron nada.

Pero, aun asi debia soportar sus abusos.

Shifty se volvio a reir, con su mano izquierda halo del latigo que seguia dentro de su hermano, de un fuerte golpe, hizo que este saliera de su interior, cortandolo y haciendolo sangrar, el desgarre era doloroso, Lifty no pudo ocultar sus lagrimas, con una mirada suplicante levanto la vista hacia su hermano, su mirada era fria, casi sin emociones, el dolor no era fisico, si no emocional.

-yo...

Shifty lo miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque este fuese solo por el esfuerzo anterior, para la vista del ladron menor era realmente lindo.

-...ya me canse de ti..

El mayor arqueo una ceja, y le dedico a Lifty una mirada de desagrado y odio.

Quizo incorporarse, ya que su hermano lo habia dejado libre por unos instantes, pero lo penso, y antes de poder articular alguna palabra tuvo la pistola de Shifty en su estomago, mientras que este la presionaba con fuerza, lastimandolo.

-a si? parece que las influencias de Splendid te han afectado hermanito..

Con rapidez, y algo de torpeza, el mayor golpeo repetidas veces en el rostro a su gemelo, sacando le sangre, y rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso.

Shifty miro el reloj, era tarde, recordó vagamente que debía entregar un proyecto para la clase de historia, no quería empezar el instituto jodiéndose asignaturas.

Lanzo el adolorido y humillado cuerpo de su hermano a la cama que, por desgracias para Lifty, debían compartir.

* * *

**Hola~ pos...estoy desde el hospital escribiendo esto **

**me cai por las escaleras y me rompi la pierna :U lel **


End file.
